mike_emil_game_and_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Badge (Ultraman Taro)
Ultra Badge (ウルトラバッジ Urutora Bajji) is a transformation item that used by Kotaro Higashi to transform into Ultraman Taro. History After Kotaro plants the monster Astromons, from a seed that was given to him by a captain of a ship that Kotora used to work on, he attacked the Kaiju, feeling it was his responsibility for releasing it upon the city, but the monster barley took notice of him and flew away with Kotaro hanging on to it's foot. Soon after trying to fight the monster the monster in the air, Kotaro was knocked of and fell into a soccer field. Kotaro is found unconscious the next morning by a group of children and women. after helping Kotaro get back to his strength one of the ladies gives Kotaro a good luck charm. Later when Kotaro joins ZAT, he attacks Astromons once again, but this time in on of ZAT's fighter jets. But Astromons proved to be to much and threw Kotaro's plane into a building. Kotaro was then taken to the Land of Light, where he meets the Ultra Brothers and the Mother of Ultra who merge him with the newest Ultra Warrior: Ultraman Taro. The Mother of Ultra then tells Kotaro that she was the lady who gave him the good luck charm and that it was really the Ultra Badge. In the final episode, Kotaro gave the Ultra Badge back to the Lady In Green, separating from Ultraman Taro. However, not long after he separated from Taro, Alien Valkie attacked Tokyo by surprise to get his revenge on Ultraman Taro, without knowing Kotaro had been separated from him. Kotaro fought him with his own human abilities and managed to defeat him by blowing up a nearby gas tank. Transformation In the first 9 episodes, the Ultra Badge flashes to Kotaro indicating he is in danger. Kotaro then just raises the Badge in the air transforming him into Ultraman Taro. Episode 10 and onwards, Kotaro's Ultra Badge flashes causing him to remove the Ultra Badge from his shoulder which he then shouts "Taro!" Taro's rise scene usually follows, regardless Kotaro transforms into his Ultra counterpart. Merchandise * Roblox (made by Mike Emil Kening) * Japanese Rings store * Bandai ** Ultra Brothers Transformation set ** Candy Toys (with Leo Ring) ** Ultra Replica (with King Bracelet) Trivia * Ultra Badge model currently owner of Saburo Shinoda and Mike Emil Kening. ** Saburo he meeting of Ultraman Taro's Fans and he show of transformation. ** Mike was tv and reviews model collection on his House. and his model is giving by his uncle Norman working of Studio and other badge was in shelf at Big Town Studio displayed. * Ultra Badge is Mike's Favorite Transformation * Ultra Badge has two model. the red gems in middle of parts was change to Mother of Ultra was give to Kotaro. * Other Japanese show was parody of Ultra Series ** In Doraemon book. Doraemon he became to Ultraman Taro and hold Ultra Badge. model of Badge was Doraemon's items was parody ** In Dororo Character Special, the Ultra Badge made a cameo appearance among the objects that messed in the Keroro Platoon's desk during their meeting. * Ultra Badge toy model on Ultra Brothers Transformation set (but without paint of red circle) * Back of Ultra Badge. Ring store is fastener. and Bandai toy is pocket shirt * Bandai has make update of Ultra Badge is same of two set * Toy for Ultraman Taro and Leo was Ultra Badge it's coin case. set of Badge was same of Ultra Badge set ** Blue is Dan Moroboshi or Gen Ohtori MAC Member ** Grey is Ultraman Leo face ** Green is MAC's Logo ** Grey and Red and Blue is Badge Gallery Ultra Badge Fe6e588c.jpg Lady in Green Mother of Ultra.jpg| Ultra Badge returns to Lady in Green (Mother of Ultra) and last appearance Miscellaneous and Other Shinoda.jpg| Ultra Badge is owned to Saburo Shinoda Merchandise Gallery Ultra Badge Ultra Brother Items set.jpg| Ultra Badge (Ultra Brothers Transformation set) Candy Toys Ultra Badge.jpg| Candy Toys Ultra Badge Candy toys of Ultra Badge and Leo Ring.jpg| Candy Toys Ultra Badge and Leo Ring Ultra Replica Ultra Badge.jpg| Ultra Replica Ultra Badge Ultra Replica Ultra Badge and King Bracelet.jpg| Ultea Replica Ultra Badge and King Bracelet Kotaro in Ultraman Taro books.jpg| Saburo Shinoda pulls Ultra Replica Ultra Badge in books Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Mike's Favorite Category:Transformation Items Category:Ultra Items Category:Items Category:Badge Category:A to Z